Double jeu
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Harry Potter tome 5, L'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre 24 : Occlumencie. Et s'il y avait autre chose derrière les paroles de haine échangées entre Sirius et Severus ? Examinons cela, pour voir...


**Titre : **Double Jeu  
**Auteur : **Meish Kaos  
**Bêta : **Archea  
**Pairing : **Severus/Sirius  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Genre : **Humour, Romance  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR. Tous les dialogues et les actions décrites sont extraites du tome 5 « L'Ordre du Phénix », au chapitre 24 « Occlumancie », entre les pages 581 et 586. Le reste est un produit de mon imagination surchauffée :P  
**Note : **Écrit pour Arcadiane dans le cadre de la communauté d'échange « Sous le Sapin » sur LiveJournal.

**********

**Double Jeu**

Assis face à face, ils ne se regardaient pourtant point. Seuls les grattements des ongles de Kreattur et les grincements des vieilles lattes interrompaient le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre eux. Pour tout autre, l'hostilité était manifeste. Mais Severus et Sirius savaient parfaitement que la tension qui régnait dans la cuisine du Manoir Black n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la haine.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que déboula Harry. Severus se retourna vers lui.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te le rappelle, dit Sirius.

_Souviens-toi de notre entente : je mène sur mon propre territoire et je t'obéis lorsque nous sommes dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. On ne va tout de même pas modifier les combines qui marchent ? _

Severus rougit. Harry, l'air perplexe et ennuyé, s'assied près de Sirius.

- J'étais sensé vous voir seul, Potter. Mais Black…

… _a piqué son habituelle crise de jalousie, comme si son égo déjà surdéveloppé avait encore besoin d'être rassuré. _

- Je suis son parrain !

_Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seul avec lui ! Tu passes ton temps à me dire que tu adores les yeux verts ! _

- Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, répliqua Severus, irrité. Mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien… participer.

_D'ailleurs, nous l'avons bien vu la nuit dernière. _

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Sirius, outré.

_Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ! Mauvais joueur ! _

- Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'_utile_ pour l'Ordre.

_Tu es simplement incapable de mesurer le moment où les mouvements de mains que tu t'entêtes à faire deviennent… inutiles. _

Sirius rougit à son tour et détourna les yeux. Severus sourit et se retourna vers Harry.

- Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre.

Sirius, masquant le léger sourire qui menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres, repensa à la nuit précédente. Hmmm, les mains, la langue, le corps de Severus… Il avait bien aimé cette utilisation des lacets de chaussure, mais il était certain qu'en revanche, la brosse à dents n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses possibilités…

- Oui, dit Harry d'un ton ferme qui fit sursauter Sirius. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

- Moi, dit Severus d'un air circonspect.

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? dit Sirius, furieux.

_Par les burnes de Merlin ! Déjà que tu passes toutes tes journées à Poudlard, on fera comment pour les câlins intimes maintenant ? _

- Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de déléguer à ses collègues ses tâches les moins plaisantes. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier le travail.

_Comme si j'avais la moindre envie de réduire encore le maigre temps que nous pouvons nous consacrer. _

Severus, le visage impassible, se leva.

- Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous voit, vous répondrez que vous prenez des leçons de rattrapage en potions. Quiconque vous aura vu à l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en avez grand besoin.

Il allait quitter la pièce, mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- Attends un peu !

_Et alors quoi ? Tu pars sans me dire quand tu reviens ? Je m'ennuie, ici, tout seul ! _

- Je suis assez pressé, Black. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

_Je t'ai dit que je te contacterais par hibou. Entre Dumbledore et Ombrage, la situation est compliquée. _

- Dans ce cas, je viendrai droit au fait, dit Sirius.

Il se leva, d'un geste souple, sans quitter Severus des yeux. Il lui lança ce regard sensuel, celui qu'il réservait à leurs ébats et faillit se mordre la langue à force de la contenir – il avait envie de se la passer sur les lèvres, puis sur celles de… Il se retint à grand-peine de sourire lorsque Severus cilla et serra son poing dans sa poche pour camoufler la bosse qui commençait à déformer le devant de sa robe.

- Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'occlumancie pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.

_Hmmm… Tu aurais déjà affaire à moi si Harry n'était pas dans cette pièce. _

- Comme c'est touchant. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père ?

_Il s'amuserait certainement à regarder, comme son père ! _

- En effet ! dit Sirius à voix haute.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre.

_Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il se fera un plaisir de faire rebondir cette histoire à Poudlard. _

Sirius, livide, se leva d'un bond, sortit sa baguette et fonça sur Severus. Il entendit vaguement Harry crier quelque chose, son nom peut-être. Face à son amant, il oublia complètement la présence de son filleul et se perdit dans ses yeux noirs. La manière dont les doigts souples de Severus retenaient sa baguette était éminemment suggestive.

- Je t'ai prévenu, _Servilus_, dit-il, rapprochant encore son visage, presque assez pour l'embrasser. Peu m'importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est…

_Peu m'importe ce qui se dit ! Il n'y a que toi qui repousse le moment de révéler notre relation au grand jour. Je saurai te forcer à t'en repentir, oh oui… hmmm… _

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? murmura Severus d'une voix qui résonna sensuellement aux oreilles de son amant. À moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ?

_Tu n'arriveras jamais à me forcer à me repentir de quoi que ce soit… Même si tu me l'ordonnais, même si nous sommes sur « ton territoire », tu n'y arriveras pas. _

- Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ?

_Pourtant, j'ai bien réussi à te faire regretter ta relation avec Lucius Malefoy… Souviens-toi de cette nuit-là ! Tu gémissais comme si le monde n'existait plus et que tu allais te rouler à mes pieds comme un petit chien… tu étais délicieux. _

- En parlant de chien, sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien… Ça t'a donné une excuse pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Lucius a reconnu lui-même qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts en ce qui me concerne. Admettre que tu es plus habile que lui n'a rien de très risqué… Ça ne te donne pas d'excuse pour te vautrer dans ta petite cachette en attendant que je te baise les pieds. Ce serait un comportement digne d'un lâche qui se repose sur ses lauriers, non de l'amant que j'ai choisi. Prouve un peu tes dires et je te prendrai au sérieux… _

Sirius leva sa baguette mais Harry, au même instant, se jeta entre eux. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin faisait là !

- NON ! Sirius, arrête !

- Tu me traites de lâche ? rugit Sirius en tentant d'écarter Harry.

_Tu crois que j'en suis incapable ? Attend un peu pour voir !_

- Je crois que c'est cela, en effet, dit calmement Severus, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Paroles… _

- Harry-va-t'en-de-là ! grogna Sirius, une lueur de feu au fond des yeux.

_Pousse-toi, gamin, et laisse-moi m'occuper de ce salopard sexy !_

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une armée de rouquins envahit la cuisine. Ils paraissaient tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres, Arthur le premier. Ils mirent un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, mais déjà, Severus s'était retourné et quittait l'endroit.

- Lundi soir, six heures, Potter.

_Nous en reparlerons… je note que tu n'as toujours rien prouvé. _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda encore Arthur, interloqué, alors que Severus disparaissait.

- Rien, Arthur, répondit Sirius, à bout de souffle. Une simple petite conversation entre deux anciens camarades d'école.

_Je t'assure que tu n'en as pas terminé avec moi, Severus…! _

**Fin**


End file.
